Red vs Blue The Expendable
by Jetstream666
Summary: This was a fanmade plot hole filler (bow chicka bow wow), the story focus's on a lone former freelancer agent California, who was expendable, if any of the top agents went out against the project, or died. But was seen to be not fit for it at all, then the hijacking of the Director's ship by Tex and York. When people assumed Carolina was dead, also follows up to ep 14.
1. Chapter 1: our Expendable

I do not own Red vs. Blue and Halo. Red vs. Blue is a spoof off of Halo's multiplayer feature created by Rooster Teeth and Halo is associated with Microsoft, Bungie, and 343 industries.

Some time at the beginning of Project Freelancer, there were several soldiers whom are called "Agents" with military combat training each one has a different style. Each agent has a state name. The ones that are known are; Carolina, Washington, Maine, Texas, Wyoming, North Dakota, South Dakota, Connecticut, and New York. Everyone has followed by the director, Dr. Leonard Church. This portion of the story follows a expendable agent that never really made it on the official team of agents. He and Wash were wild cards on who got picked, Wash gets picked and our expendable was only back-up when needed. Seeing his training never finished, it seemed that he was like a simulation trooper from the Director's eyes. The Director calls him California, although it wasn't his official nickname. California wore Mark VI armor, like everyone else, his color was olive green.

Project Freelancer ship base, many years ago:

"Now California, I know that you would really want to be part of this project," a southern accent of a voice spoke into the shadowed room, "but I cannot let you because it is dangerous, and you friend Agent Washington seems more appealing to this team." The Director finished his statement to California, who was sitting on his bed, helmet on the side. "Sir, please," he looked up at the Director, strapping on his helmet with the air hissing and locked in place. "I'm ready for anything, you've gotta let me have a chance." The Director grunted a bit and rubbed his chin and walked away, the door closed behind his departure. California sighed and hopped on his bed. He thought the Director had given him an assignment, but it was retirement he was going to see.

ALERT! CODE RED! ALERT! CODE RED! Alarms went off, "What the hell?" It was this time that Tex and York were vandalizing Freelancer's home base ship. "Dammit, what the hell is…" he saw normal troopers running around, screaming their heads off and bumping into each other. California got one's attention, "What the HELL is going on soldier?!" "Is the ship, its being infiltrated by our own guys, Agents Tex and York! We're abandoning ship!" The soldier got loose and stumbled over the tilting ship hallways. The escape pods should be in the far end of the deck. He grabbed a pistol and started to run down the hallways. The obstacles were moving constantly, and some paths were blocked off by debris. "Shit, how am I?" he looked up, it was the next floor up in the upper right corner, only a portion was opened. There was a barrel of some sort of fuel in it! He took a shot. BANG! It exploded and made the debris collapse, or it just disintegrated. What the hell was in that, he thought. He shook his head and kept on running. The escape pods were being shot out, he hurried just in time to get in, shut the hatch and launch.

The ship crash landed on some snow mountain, and California's pod was at the bottom of the mountain. It opened up and he came out, being woozy for a second. He snapped out of it and noticed a light blue human figure falling from above. CRASH!

There was a human shaped hole in the snow, with an extra few parts. This had been Carolina crashing into California's body upon landing. He coughed and brought her unconscious body up, and into the warm escape pod. "Jesus. This project is full of surprises." California went out to explore the area. He was miles below the crash site, "I've got to get help." He started to walk through the snow and some winds. "Got to… find…" His helmet started to beep in the warnings of low temperatures and made his armor go into lockdown. "Damn it…" he fell into the snow.

What seemed like forever, California got assistance from other soldiers that weren't on his team; it was Charon Industries, they brought him back to their base.


	2. Chapter 2: as a Prisoner

A few weeks after being picked up by Charon, California was locked up in isolation. Chairman Hargrove has interrogated him a few times, but nothing really has come out of him. California really had no idea what Project Freelancer was doing with AIs. All that was taken was just the ship crashing along the planet. He was kept in the dark for a long time, the Director; Dr. Leonard Church really wanted California out of danger much, unless it was important until the crashing.

"Alright 'Agent', since you lack the knowledge of Project Freelancer… I'm going to give you a choice, A) you work for me and get to live. Or B) you die within the week, I'll let you think on it. Chairman Malcom Hargrove walked away from California's body and left the room. California was strapped to a vertical table, immobilized except his head. The locks clicked and he was released and fell to the floor. "What a dickhead…" he rubbed his wrists, first the downfall, now this torture. I guess I have to work for them to live." His armor was on the floor, scratched up. California's body was burnt, only a few non-lethal areas. He suited up, there was no one to help him put on some of the pieces of armor. Then looked at his helmet, he remembered where he etched his original name at on the back of his helmet, good thing nobody noticed it, due to the overcoat paint. He put his helmet on, air hissed and locked. The name etched in the back was spelled jaggedly: 'Cary'.

A man in Scout armor came to California's cell bars, "Hey there, how ya doing?" California looked up; the guy was wearing Scout armor with a black and orange/red color pallet. "Who the hell are you?" California asked. "Name's Felix and I am the guy that can help you though this if you listen." He shot up and gripped the bars, "And this 'help' will lead me to what?" Felix backed up, "Whoa, easy there sunshine. Look, it's just advice. Just say that you agree to work for us, and I'm sure you can make it out of this mess." California sighed, "What's the catch?" he glared at Felix, "The 'catch' is; you're going to have to take some lives, to preserve your own. That make sense 'Hollywood'?" California glared more, "It'll have to wait then… I won't be hasty…" Felix clapped, "Alright," he chuckled, "Stick with us, and you'll be a great soldier."


	3. Chapter 3: the Mercenaries

The next day, California had his check in with one of the guards that give him food. "Hey, I've made up my mind on that Hargrove guy's offer. Tell him I said 'A'." California was at his cell bars, hanging around. He waited for a long time, until his cell door slid open. Felix was there and tossed a assault rifle to him, "Great news 'Hollywood', you're in. Now load up to the training grounds, you need to shape up scrawny…" Felix may not look like it, but under his helmet, he had a slight smirk growing.

On the training grounds, California was checking the sights on his battle rifle and threw it on his back, which mounted in place and grabbed the assault rifle. "You like the 'click clicks' 'Hollywood'?" Felix came from behind, "Better just shoot the targets now instead of cocking guns." California sighed. "What's with the 'Hollywood' bit? Just because it's in the state of California?" he switched to the scoped rifle and fired a 3 round burst to a target. "I think a state name is ridiculous," Felix shrugged. "Good shot." California reloaded, "Thanks…" California kept on shooting targets until he ran out of ammo. "Hey, keep practicing and go hit the gym every now and then. Okay? I have business to take care of." Felix turned around to head out. "Hmm," California grunted, "Just that huh? I guess I can live with this for a while…"

Felix was outside, getting some air. "Ahhh nothing like a nice cold fresh air hitting your face… For three seconds…" He had his helmet off for about 3 seconds then putting it back on and having the heat hit his face. "Would you stop acting like a fool for 2 minutes if you can?" a deep voiced soldier in black and green Locus armor walked up beside Felix. "Locus, why do you keep killing my moods? I'm actually enjoying this you know." He nudged his partner, "Take a load off for a moment and not worry about the missions for a bit. Take a breather; let the wind hit your face!" Locus took a moment to look at Felix, "You do know it can freeze your face, right?" Felix ignored him and took off his helmet for another moment, sinking in the nice breeze. "Hey Locus," Locus looked at him, "What?" They both shared a glance, "You ever wonder why we're here?" A moment passed in silence, until Locus responded. "You mean following Charon for the money?" Felix looked around, "No I mean why are we on this ship instead of you know, killing others right now and collecting weapons. We could use the extra firepower to our soldiers." Locus sighed and turned around, "The next stop should be within a few years, how about instead you train that one soldier. He needs special training." Locus walked away back inside. Felix gave a long sigh as the giant ship was departing a planet. He went inside too and the doors closed and locked, "alright 'Hollywood', let's get to business."


	4. Chapter 4: training with Mercs

Months later, one of Charon ships:

THUD! Metal has clunked to the flood with a heavy thud. "You're too much for me you know..." California got pulled up from the ground. "You're not too bad Cal. Just try that trick whenever you get a chance." Felix patted Cal's back. Felix knew 'Hollywood' would drive California insane, so just a nickname he came up with to shorten 'California'. "Right, I'll try that out. Hey, why did you help me out when I signed up for this?" Felix and Cal shared a glance, "Because I didn't want to see a good soldier go to waste. Otherwise, the Chairman wouldn't have given you a choice." Felix sighed, "I guess that's all for today." Locus cut him off, "Not quite." He was walking down the stairs into the training ground, facing the soldiers that sparred earlier. "I want a round with him Felix." Felix and Cal shared a glance, "He's scary looking," "Yeah, but I think you may learn a good lesson from him as well." Felix chuckled. "Just try some things out, it may work." Oh boy, California thought. Here's Locus, this guy's good at getting in your head… California mapped out a strategy and picked up a move from Felix, he prayed it worked. Locus demounted a strange weapon from his back it looked like an automatic barrel rifle. "Alright, you two, keep it clean for this one, and round one."

Cal posed up and strikes first, making an elbow hit to Locus's gut. However, the scary merc deflected the strike and bent Cal's arm around his body. He winced in pain, and donkey kicked Locus off. "Hmph, nice kick." He commented, "But it'll be more than just one lousy kick to get one off of you… You lack strategy 'agent'." Round two, Locus was unaware of this next one. California was close enough to trip off Locus, sending Locus to fall and while his falling; Cal shifted all of his weight into one kick, to pin the black and green soldier down in the chest. Felix watched, and that last attack made himself jerk his head backward, " _Ouch_! Now that last one he just added, I didn't teach him that. Felix looked concerned for Locus, taking a heavy blow to the chest, AFTER falling with all that heavy armor. "Alright stop, Locus." Felix interjected the sparring, "You shouldn't continue after _that_ attack." Locus grunted and got up, and looked at California. "You got lucky; I won't fall for that next time. And ok Felix, I won't push it… See you next time." Locus walked away, reattaching the gun on his back again.

An hour later:

"Wreaked him? Damn near _killed_ him!" Felix patted California's back and laughed with a fellow soldier as they walked to the cryo chambers. "His guy almost had to replace Locus, ha-ha! 'Hollywood' man, now you're killing me." California chuckled a bit too; he almost killed on of the best soldiers in this company's military. He couldn't believe it either, but now he had to sleep with everyone else, in the cryo tubes. The sleep would be enough to keep them battle-hardened, although nobody really cares how long they sleep, the ship flies slowly through space as they do anyways. "One day," he whispered to himself. "I'll get out of here, and hopefully won't deal with this group of people. He had a sick feeling coming from these people.


	5. Chapter 5: objective: Maine's armor

One year later after awakening from cryo sleep:

"Alright 'Hollywood', it's just a retrieval mission. You can do this on your own; in fact, you can do this with one hand behind your back!" Felix was encouraging California as the Pelican ship was near landing. "Yeah, thanks…" Cal grumbled, "This place feels familiar, but it's just the snow." The mission was 'retrieval'; the subject was: Agent Maine's body armor. California was dropped off at a Freelancer base. He felt as though it was kinda good to be back near a Freelancer base, but it wasn't so good for him in his situation now. California hid behind a rock as some of the troopers were talking to colored troopers. He can make them out as the colors of red and blue, and 2 black armored soldiers were lying on the snow, motionless. "Can't see from here, but the one next to the solid black solider was… Wash?" his heart throbbed and sank, "No… No way, it can't be Wash!" California got a bit closer by hiding near another rock. He was next to some other troopers that kept looking at a malfunctioning piece of equipment. "What do we do with this?" one of them asked, "Just put it in evidence, its junk anyway." The other responded. Ok, just gotta go get Maine's body, nothing more, nothing less- His train of thought was thrown off by the sounds of the red and blue soldiers hopping on Hornets and flying away; making yelling noises as they flew. He could've sworn he heard a loud annoying yell, "We'll find you Church! I know I will, your all-time best friend!" California breathed, as that scared him a bit and dashed away as no one looked. He got a grapple and a hook, and then fired the silenced shot into the cliff's side. A line strapped though, and did a little climbing over. With one long breath drawn, he closed his eyes and let go of the cliff. He really wanted to yell, he couldn't control it. So he shut off the radio, this would muffle out his voice in his helmet and screamed; "SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!"

Not a second later, Cal hooked the side, stopping his fall. "OK… whew, ok, ok, ok, ok … Time to take, ahem. Take a dive." Just 3 feet about the water's surface, California prepared a little jump into the water and jumped in. His armor heated up to counter the cold water, "Ok Maine, where the hell are you?" He looked around, his helmet lights came up. California saw a jeep caught on parts of ice. "A cable, which leads to…" he saw a body at the other end, "There you are!" Maine's body was moving a bit, seemed to be drifting along the small current. Cal got to him, unhooked the body, and swam up; along that, Cal got back to the hook along the side and hooked Maine to it as well. "Rest in peace Maine, I heard you were a fantastic soldier." The twosome slowly were pulled by the small gadget at the top, the search parties were about to head to a safer way down to try to retrieve Maine's body. As soon as they were out of sight, California's grapple made the twosome reach the top. "Geez you're heavy." He rested the body on the other side, "Damn, alright, I got him." A Pelican came to pick them up. "We got the package, I repeat we got the package." A trooper reported in. "And the retriever?" the radio chimed, "Yes sir, the retriever is reported back alive." The ship closed and flew off, and then the other troopers near the water looked up. "Did you hear something?" one of them asked, "I don't think so."


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

"So, he's dead." a trooper said, "Yep, holes in the body. He drowned." The doctor replied. The trooper in grey looked at the doctor, "So isn't it, like gross to remove something off of a dead body?" the doctor looked back, "Would you like to see for yourself?" "No way! I ain't touching no body that's dead, not to mention cold as fuck." Now the trooper backed away and went out of the morgue. "Meh, glad I didn't kill this sucker. Otherwise, you wouldn't have the whole armor."

A voice was heard. "Well I'm glad you didn't cause his death either, we wouldn't want him in bits and pieces. Wait, how did you get out of the evidence room?" the doctor exclaimed, "Call me autobot, cuz I'm rolling out! Zing!" Metallic clinking was heard and the door closed.

Time flies by, the events on Chorus happen as the reds and blues seized liberty against Charon. Now the mission was to exterminate them and the rest of Chorus from business, to personal. After Felix's death on Chorus, the reds and blues boarded the Chairman's ship to shut down the Mantis robots. Alarms went off, "Get rid of those damn simulation soldiers! Whaaa!" explosions went off, and Filss was cut off from the speakers, she seemed to be talking to the colored soldiers to the control room. California at this point didn't want to die on the ship and thought it would be a nice chance to leave this company, he's dreamed for this moment. California avoided the other soldiers who tried to kill off the reds and blue, they all got killed anyways. He made it to the armory, grabbed a few guns and was cut off as he tried to load some clips. "Ahem." He looked up, seeing a round object. "Hi there," California looked confused, "Uh… a bomb?" "Finally, somebody recognizes me as an exploding device! I'm Andy." Andy introduced himself, while California was automatically thinking of what a talking bomb can do right in his face, it can talk? "Uh, hi, need something?" Andy didn't take a second to think about it, "If you're planning on leaving this place, or going gun-hoe. Can I come with? I can be used as a bomb or anything in particular?" California blinked in his helmet, "Sure, why not." He picked him up, "Hm, surprisingly light." The bomb chirped, "Thanks, I've been working out." Cal ignored that last comment and prepped up to leave, then made it to the control room's hallway. Seeing people breech the door, he took some of the soldiers out. "What the hell?" BANG! Bullets right through the heads into the Charon soldiers. Next, the rest of the remaining soldiers kept breeching the door and tried to shoot at the colored soldiers inside. The wounded were killed by the reds and blues from the inside. "Alright motherfuckers, we got this!" Tucker called out. "Espera, ¿quién es ése ?" (Wait, who's that?) Lopez questioned as he pointed his plasma rifles at the shadowed man. "You're right Lopez, there is something blocking the door, is it poisonous? Grif go check it out." Sarge blurted out, thinking it made total sense. "Sarge, are you SERIOUS right now?" Grif yelled. California cleared his throat and came out of the darkness. "Hi there, I'm here to get you outta here."

-Roses are red, and violets are blue. One day we'll cruise down Blood Gulch Avenue, its red versus red, and blue versus blue. It's I against I and me against you.-


	7. Chapter 7: rush hour

I think I'll switch up the layout. I'll make sure you know who is talking.

BOOM! Explosions and all of the Mantis robots were destroyed on Chorus. Agents Wash and Carolina made it to a Pelican to extract the reds and blues.

"We'll be there in 10 minutes!" Carolina said on the radio to Tucker and Church. This happened before Church erased his memories.

"Saddle up Carolina, we're just at the hanger!" Wash was helping to pilot. "Hold on tight, oh and Carolina?" She glanced, "Make an entrance." She nodded. "Here I come," her Needlers clicked, "Wimps."

The Pelican swooped in, turned, and the hatch opened. Carolina somersaulted in mid jump and fired the troopers around her. This made their bodies explode. She started to run for the colored team who was with California.

"He looks like mister chief!" Caboose said, as he pointed at Cal's armored body, which held Andy the bomb.

"What? Caboose, no he isn't… uh… Who are you again?" Grif asked.

"Call me Cal." California responded, "I'm going to help you get out of here, also, I want to regroup with an old friend." He remembers Agent Washington being shown on the broadcast, twice. He wanted to punch him, but hug him. Knowing he isn't dead.

"Well, let's get out of here, we should head to the hanger on the double!" Sarge commanded, "Grif, you go lead."

"Whatever, if it means getting out of here, I'll agree on this one." Grif remarked as he ran towards the door. Everyone else followed.

In mid-way towards the hanger, Carolina ran into the others. "There you are, we're going to evac. Let's go." She noticed the green soldier, but he didn't look threating enough. She did question him for a moment. "And who the hell are you with my boys?"

"Bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker exclaimed under his breath.

"Cal," he responded, "And I want off this ship, also it's nice to see you again Carolina."

She blushed, "Wha- what?! I don't know you. I've never seen you or heard about you before now."

"Doesn't matter now, let's just go-"

"WAIT!" Caboose yelled, "What about Sheila?"

"I am currently transferring my data to one of the computers in the hanger, docking bay 2" the lady-like computer voice rang around them.

"I'll get her Caboose," Carolina said, "Move, now!"

They all ran towards the hanger where Wash was keeping Charon troopers off their ship. Carolina made a pit-stop to pick up Filss's data and rushed to the ship.

"Start it up guys!" Simmons squeaked as he strapped into the seat, everyone else did too as the ship started to take off.

"I hope she doesn't run out of diesel." Sarge said.

"Sarge, are you worried?"

"Not at all dirt bag." He replied to Grif.

The ship was hit by a rocket launcher and it started to spin. "Uh oh." They said in unison.

"Prepare for impact!" Wash yelled as the ship crashed near Crash Site A, where Vanessa Kimble was at with her new, combined army.

"Reds and blues, do you copy? Red and blues, do you read?"


End file.
